Orgullosa Soledad
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Todos conocemos la frialdad que acompaña la personalidad de Hibari Kyoya. Muchos conocemos el odio que siente por lo que le rodea pero todos podemos cambiar nuestros puntos de vista y Hibari es humano como todos. [Hibari-centric / One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! En este caso específicamente K. Hibari no me pertenecen. Este personaje y la serie es de la mangaka Akira Amano.

**Acerca de este One-shot: **Este es un one-shot que hago para Hibari como regalo de cumpleaños. (Jue. 5. May. 2011) Tambien por que una amiga muy importante para mí lo ama y eso ha hecho que le agarre afecto a él. Sinceramente no había hecho algo parecido nunca y no esperaba que mi primera publicación fuera algo así jajaja.

_¿Dime Hibari estás dispuesto a abrirte a nuevos caminos?_

_¿Tu mundo es un misterio pero estarías dispuesto a compartirlo?_

_**Orgullosa Soledad**_

Llevo todo el día pensando intrigado pensando en algo en particular.

¿Qué esperan que les cuente? La razón de por qué poseo este semejante carácter, el por qué infundo miedo mezclado con solo una ligera pizca de respeto a cualquiera que pase por mi costado.

De seguro esperan la clásica historia acerca de un pasado triste que cambió mi forma de ser. Que anteriormente era un herbívoro de los que tanto detesto pero un buen día alguien hirió el corazón de este ser convirtiéndome en lo que soy…

Lo siento pero no me interesa hablar de mí y si alguien se atreviera a insistir le morderé hasta la muerte.

Realmente nunca me ha interesado absolutamente nada salvo el colegio donde suelo asistir. Ese instituto tan importante para mí del cual desconocen la razón de mi impulso de que se hagan respetar las normas y la disciplina en aquel lugar.

Dentro de mi despiertan las determinadas reglas que al ser incumplidas yo me hago cargo de dejar en claro quién es el del mando y el carnívoro en cualquier lugar.

Odio muchas cosas entre las cuales los malditos grupos que forma el ser humano… ¿Cómo es que les llaman? Cierto ''Amigos''. Supongo que por ser herbívoros se reúnen en manada para sobrevivir en la selva de la vida cotidiana.

La familia... Tan importante para cualquier ser humano, un amor incondicional y no obligado solo nacido desde el interior del alma humana. ''Enamorarse'' puras insensateces, para mi esos sentimientos tan confusos no los entiendo y por eso mismo los odio. Odio el amor, no te sirve para nada, solo te hace un ser débil al cual aplastaran fácilmente siendo ese el comienzo de una muerte en vida prematura y mental.

No recuerdo con exactitud cuando fue que decidí alejarme del resto de las personas para formar desde mi pequeño punto vista lo que es ahora mi mundo impenetrable al cual no pienso dejar que nadie lo conquiste.

Me encanta ser ese ser libre que gusta manchar la cara ajena de las personas contrarias con las que suelo golpear con mis tonfas hasta dejar escaparles un sinfín de agónicos gritos y dolorosas miradas que se convierten en el alimento de mi ser. Sonrió sarcástico y con gusto al descubrir el sufrimiento de alguno de mis semejantes. Después de todo ellos solos a través de sus acciones se han buscado pagar sus errores con su sangre.

Pero después de todo cualquiera se da cuenta de mi soledad. No es que me moleste y si llegara a perjudicarme un buen día por la falta de una persona que se dignara por lo menos a conocerme mejor dicho atreverse a conocerme sabiendo que cualquier falla sería el fin de sus tiempos. Esta sería interesante para mí pero jamás lo admitiría aparte después de mucho estoy completamente seguro que mi destino es estar solo y si llegara el momento en el que no me gustara por mi orgullo tomaré una decisión que de seguro sabrían cual es.

Sé como soy y por eso no duraría que a esa persona la dañaría por mi indiferencia, soy carente de afecto. Se sentiría insatisfecha y de ser así de una vez le diría que tomara sus intenciones y sentimientos y se marchara de una vez de mi vida.

Y aunque por esa persona llegara a sentir eso a lo que llaman amor no podría corresponder de ninguna forma por que yo no sé cómo es que se ama. No podría entregarme completamente a ella.

Soy un lobo solitario del cual la civilización solo acorta mi existencia, impidiéndome y reteniéndome con los demás volviéndome débil o por lo menos acercándome a lo que detesto. Si es de esa forma con los herbívoros en general, la situación sería aun peor con algún herbívoro dispuesto amarme.

Desde un buen tiempo me cuestiono esta situación, hoy es mi cumpleaños y me impresiona solo un poco recordarlo debido a que al no interesarme nada menos me interesa la fecha que marco mi primer encuentro con este mundo.

Levantó la mirada extendiendo mi mano para que Hibird se pose en la misma volviendo de su paseo aéreo por la tarde.

-Hibari, Hibari- escucho como el ave dice perfectamente mi nombre. Y en mi bolsillo la sensación de que Roll desea que lo saque para querer estar junto a mí. Suspire cansado… después de todo esos dos animales me conocen a la perfección. Poso mí mirada al horizonte esperando a que el sol termine de desaparecer por completo y disfrutando como esos colores entre rojizos y anaranjados pintan el cielo de una de los atardeceres más interesantes que he presenciado. Sonreí solo para mi hasta que repentinamente fruncí el ceño y sin voltearme…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté aunque con la sospecha de saber a la perfección de quien se trataba.- hoy no hubo clases- agregue sin girarme al oyente.

-H-h-h-Hibari- san… este- escuche la tímida voz de la persona en cuestión. Si era esa misma por la cual pensaba hoy particularmente.

-¿Qué quieres?- y para ir de una vez al grano me gire a la presencia cruzándome con esa mirada que inmediatamente me esquivo bajándola. Le mire entre impresionado y curioso pero interiormente ya que lo que es en mi expresión facial demostré mi orgullosa frialdad. Traía un pastel con velas ya encendidas en sus manos y se notaba su temblor. A pesar de sus intenciones buenas aun me teme. Se encontraba sin nadie alrededor. Y el fuego de las velas se hizo más intenso ya que la oscuridad finalmente llego con la despedida del sol.

Los segundos que transcurrieron en ese instante fueron los más largos de mi vida. Peores que alguna batalla excitante o aguantarse la escoria presencia de Mukuro Rokudo. Pero peores en el sentido de que me encontraba con ese sentimiento de cariño que esa persona se dedicaba a darme y yo no sabía cómo corresponder. Esa persona no me molestaba en lo absoluto y realmente es muy terca y lo vuelvo a comprobar con aquel detalle.

Me acerque a ese ser con clasificación de ''otro herbívoro más'' y sin la menor delicadeza agarre su mentón alzando su rostro para que me observara tambien pudiendo yo observar ese sonrojo que ante mi acción se tiño en su rostro. Indiferente como siempre me quede callado ambos en silencio

-Gracias- fue lo que me limite a decir y esa persona inmediatamente sonrió.

Mi mirada se poso en sus labios queriendo por alguna extraña razón querer devorarlos hasta la muerte. Sin duda alguna estaba perdiendo mi maldita cordura. No lo hice simplemente le solté. Desde que llego a mi vida o se hizo notar… me cuesta tener la soledad a mi lado.

Lo vuelvo a decir, yo no sé cómo es que se ama. No sé como corresponderle y a pesar de sus constantes intenciones aun le falta camino. Se lo dije una vez a Kusasabe, creo que kusasabe es la única persona que acepto aparte de la que ahora se encuentra a mi lado y con la cual bajo por las escaleras quien sabe a donde solo sé que es mi primer cumpleaños donde no estaré solo.

''_Le daré la llave de mi mundo a quien logre entenderme'' _ En ese tiempo con un sarcasmo escondiendo la simple razón de que… algún día apartare mi orgullosa soledad para arriesgarme a la debilidad o más bien a ser un carnívoro más fuerte para que no destruyan a la persona que… se está volviendo poco a poco importante en mi vida.

**Notas finales: **Como dije este es un regalo para Hibari y de igual forma para sus fans. La persona del pastel la narre de una forma para que pueda ser cualquiera. Si, tanto de forma Hetero como Yaoi. (Esa es la parte que les regalo a sus fans :3) (Mi amiga cofcofNamicofcof no dudara en ponerse en los zapatos de esa persona).

See ya lectores!

Gracias por leer y para Hibari: ¡Dude te deseo un Feliz Cumpleaños! Jaja Los dos somos Tauro ;)


End file.
